


Wonderland

by castiel52



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Romance, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ body is Derek’s wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by John Mayer's [Your Body is a Wonderland](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ec0ZbevW2do)
> 
> After this one, I **PROMISE** to work on the other story I'm writing which is a response to a prompt and a multichapter one. I need to focus. O.O
> 
> I haven't edited this and I don't even know what I was writing. O.o

Derek loves moments like this, moments when Stiles is safe and sound right beside him or soft and pliant under him, or giggling and writhing softly under him. He loves moments like this when he can have Stiles all for himself, with no rogue wolves to hunt, no hunters to worry about, no alpha pack to be wary of, and no other supernatural beings to catch them off guard. He loves moments like this, when Stiles is simply his husband, his mate, and not a best friend to Scott, not a ‘pack mom’, as Isaac has deemed him, for the pack, not Greg and Krissy’s daddy, not the Sheriff’s son, and certainly not the cool teacher his five year old students see him.

 

Derek loves moments like this one, right now.

 

Stiles is lying on his back on their bed, strong and alive, after almost twelve years since the night he and Scott searched for Laura’s body, or at least the other half of it. He’s humming softly as Derek kisses down his soft, pale chest, one hand tangled on Derek’s raven locks while the other holds the pillow his head is lying on.

 

“Stop it!” Stiles giggles when Derek reached a ticklish spot, just a few inches above his navel, settling there, kissing softly. Stiles giggles some more, doing his best to pull Derek away. Derek simply looks up and smiles at him. He runs his lips across the spot once more, loving the way Stiles’ stomach jumps slightly. “Seriously, Derek!” Stiles squeals, and pushes Derek’s head with both hands now, making him chuckle softly and move up to capture Stiles’ lips with his own.

 

Stiles’ lips are always so soft and smooth, even thought there are times that they look dry and chapped. Derek loves having Stiles’ lips against his own. There’s a sweet taste the younger man’s lips whenever they kiss, something like a really sweet candy he remembers loving when he was younger.

 

Derek runs his tongue along Stiles’ lips, tasting him more. Stiles opens his mouth automatically, as if it’s just what he does whenever Derek runs his tongue along his lips. Their tongues meet, dancing softly to rhythm only they know. They map out each other’s mouth, tasting, savoring each other’s flavor. Derek likes the way Stiles’ mouth tastes, too. It’s not the same as his lips alone, but almost.

 

Derek pulls away from Stiles’ mouth to softly nip at his throat, run his tongue gently to taste the skin, and then let his lips gently skim the soft, porcelain skin, as if he’s worshipping Stiles. He lets his lips move lower to Stiles’ collarbone, butterfly light touches of his lips, making Stiles sigh softly in contentment and card his fingers once more on Derek’s hair. It feels nice, especially when Stiles unconsciously massages his scalp. It’s relaxing and comforting whenever Stiles does that.

 

Derek moves lower, his lips running softly against Stiles skin, on his chest. He gently bites Stiles’ left nipple while a hand played with the right one, as he glances over at the younger man, a playful smile on his lips. Stiles moans softly and gently tugs on Derek’s hair. Derek doesn’t smell the arousal that much yet. He can sense the satisfaction wafting off of Stiles, though, as if he’s perfectly content and happy to be with Derek, and, since he’s now _Mr. Gershem ‘Stiles’ Stilinski-Hale_ , Derek thinks that’s enough proof of Stiles being exactly where he wants to be.

 

Derek closes his lips over the nipple he just bit, letting his tongue wet and harden the soft nub. He does the same thing with the other, his eyes remains on his mate. He watches how Stiles is starting to flush red from the tip of his ears and his cheeks. He loves making Stiles flush red, blush softly whenever he tells him he loves him and how happy he is that Stiles carried his— _their_ —children inside him for nine long months. It never ceases to amaze Derek that Stiles managed to sustain life inside him.

 

Derek lets his hands roam all over Stiles’ skin, smooth from being lucky managing to escape various dangerous situations. There may be a few scrapes on his legs and arms from the training they do at least three times a day. The only permanent imperfection Stiles possesses is the claw marks behind him, by his hips, just above his gluteus maximus on his left side from one of alphas in the alpha pack years ago. Derek hasn’t forgiven himself for letting Stiles get hurt.

 

He lets his lips move lower, dancing across Stiles still flat stomach, after all those years, remembering that his children were being sustained once upon a time. He remembers how Stiles had become even more beautiful during his two pregnancies; his belly so big and round with a little cub inside, his body, seemingly glowing even more.

 

He moves even lower, avoiding the ticklish spot of his mate, making Stiles smile at him, knowing he purposefully avoided his ticklish spot for his sake. He kisses Stiles’ left hip first, then the right one, all the while keeping eye contact with his mate. Stiles’ eyes are soft and fond as he meets Derek’s hazel-green orbs. His legs are now wide open, accommodating Derek’s body. Derek’s lips move to the juncture between Stiles’ thigh and his upper body, softly sucking at it, leaving a mark. He moves lower, still, kissing Stiles’ left thigh, letting his lips run in front as his hand glides softly at the back, caressing Stiles’ soft, pale skin. They’re both fully erect now.

 

Stiles is still loose from their earlier lovemaking and is still quite soaked with Derek’s release. Derek hooks Stiles’ ankles over his shoulders, exposing his mate even more. He leans down to capture Stiles’ lips with his as he slides in, making them both moan at the sweet sensation of being connected to each other that way.

 

Derek thrusts are slow and gentle, letting his hands explore his mate’s body. They keep eye contact all throughout, until their breaths are even harsher, shorter, as they feel their release get closer. Stiles came with a groan of Derek’s name. After a few more thrusts, Derek followed with a long moan of Stiles’ name as his mate milks him dry, the younger man clenching around him.

 

A few moments passed, they can finally breathe better and Derek pulls out with a soft wince as Stiles whines from the lost. He lays beside Stiles, pulling him against his chest. The younger man moves willingly and lets his head rest on Derek’s chest, right where his heart is starting slow back to normal. Derek runs his hand on Stiles’ spine.

 

Stiles’ body is truly wonderful, something Derek always tells him. He has lean and strong muscles. Maybe not as big as Derek’s or how Boyd’s was. Maybe not as buff as Jackson and Scott are now, but beautiful nonetheless. Stiles’ body is gorgeous, and Derek would love to learn his mate’s body even more with each day that passes by. He loves to map out Stiles’ body with his hands and lips, just like what he’s doing now. He wants to show Stiles how beautiful he is by worshipping his body. Stiles is astounding, not just physically but everything else. He’s selfless, loyal, smart, and caring. Stiles is always willing to throw himself into the most dangerous situations, despite being afraid, as long as the people he cares above will be alright. He know how to keep his emotions in check, just so he can be assured that everyone else will be fine, especially Derek. He’s so loyal that he will never give you up nor will he give up on you. He’s smart and witty, always finding ways to escape a sticky situation and eventually save everybody else. He’s so caring that he forgets that he has to take care of himself as well.

 

Stiles is and will always be perfect to and _for_ Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't supposed to a 'sex scene' originally. Just some cuddling but I thought, _Oh, fuck it._ and I wrote a vague one. :)
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr (castiel52)](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/)? :)
> 
> Oh, by the way, the name I used for Stiles is Hebrew. I don't even know why and I'm really not sure if it's pronounced as it is or not.


End file.
